Snow White—eh, Bukan Ding!
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Tentang Sinbad, calon jenderalnya, dan satu buku cerita yang dinistakan. "…Oh, judul bukunya Snow White nih ya? Tentang cewek rambut panjang di rumah sakit yang demen ngesot itu kan?" "Bukan Sin, yang itu suster ngesot."


Suatu hari, seorang bocah berambut merah menarik ujung baju Sinbad, sebuah buku ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kayaknya Masrur minta dibacakan buku ini deh." Seorang bocah perempuan turut berdiri di samping sang bocah merah—Yamuraiha namanya.

"Eeeh?" Sinbad menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kalau minta dibacakan, sama Ja'far saja. Kan dia juga pintar membaca—"

"Sin mau bacakan buku? Aku ikut dengar."

Masalahnya, si Ja'far sudah terlanjur antusias mengambil peran sebagai pendengar.

"Hooh, Chinbad mau baca bukuu! Cpaltos, ayo ikutan dengel~!" Sang bocah terkecil—Pisti, menarik lengan temannya. Si Sharrkan yang tadi asyik main pedang-pedangan pun ikut penasaran juga.

Walhasil, Sinbad mengalah pada keenam bocah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias itu.

* * *

**Snow White—eh, Bukan Ding!**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_Oh, judul bukunya Snow White nih ya? Tentang cewek rambut panjang di rumah sakit yang demen ngesot itu kan?"_

"_Bukan Sin, yang itu suster ngesot."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menabahkan diri dari pandangan para bawahan—bocah asuhnya yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar (bahkan Ja'far yang paling tua di antara mereka pun terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari para anak kecil), Sinbad mulai membuka halaman pertama pada buku cerita tersebut.

"_Alkisah di suatu hari, hidup seorang putri bernama Snow White_—"

"—bentar." Yamuraiha menginterupsi. "Yang jadi Snow White siapa nih enaknya?"

Hah? Memangnya kita lagi _casting_ sinetron?

"Aku, aku saja yang jadi tokoh utama!' Sharrkan mengacungkan tangan dengan begitu pede. Sinbad sih nurut saja.

"—baiklah, Sharrkan jadi Snow White. _Dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut sehitam malam_—bentar, bentar. Kalau gini jadinya nggak pas dong. Kalau Sharrkan yang jadi Snow White, jadinya malah 'kulit sehitam malam dan rambut seputih salju—"

Sharrkan gondok seketika. Di pojok ruangan, Spartos menemani sambil berusaha meringankan hati Sharrkan. Sementara Yamuraiha malah senyum nista. Seneng dia, liat saingan tersiksa.

(Sungguh, Sinbad tidak bermaksud mencemooh ataupun menghina. Hanya saja itu tadi memang kenyataan.)

"…uh, kalau gitu kita ganti sama yang kulitnya paling putih saja. Ja'far—"

"Sin," nada membunuh terdengar dari pita suara sang bocah perak, "aku tidak mau."

Sang pemuda berambut ungu itu meneteskan keringat dingin.

"L-lho, kenapa nggak?"

"Snow White itu _cewek_, Sin. Jangan membodohiku."

Mendengar ucapan Ja'far, Sharkkan makin gondok. Ternyata sejak tadi dia diperalat untuk menjadi seorang cewek.

(Perasaan kupingnya Sharrkan aja yang bolot ga denger kalo tadi Sinbad sudah sebut kata 'putri' di bagian pertama.)

"Yah, terus sapa dong? Udah deh, Yamu aja. Kamu kan cewek."

Kontan gadis cilik berambut biru itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nggak mauuuu!" sanggahnya. "Aku maunya jadi ibu tiri!"

Oh, oke.

Lah, terus siapa dong yang harus jadi Snow White?

"Umm, yang jadi Snow White kamu aja, Sin."

Perkataan si kecil Ja'far membuat raut Sinbad berubah horor seketika.

"Kulitmu memang tidak seputih kulit shinz*i, tapi rambutmu cocok kok. Seungu malam."

Plis deh Ja'far, bukan seungu malam tapi _sehitam_ malam.

Namun karena Sinbad terlanjur malas berargumen (sungguh ia ingin segera tidur saat ini), maka sang pemuda bermata jingga tersebut memutuskan untuk meneruskan ceritanya tanpa protes.

"_Oke, oke—aku jadi Snow White. Alkisah, sang putri hanya hidup di istana bersama para pelayan dan ibu tirinya. Kedua orang tua kandungnya telah meninggal, sementara ibu tirinya tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Hal itu menyebabkan sang putri menjadi kesepian dan sedih_."

"Nah lho ya jahat banget, Yamu-chan yang jadi ibu tili kan?" Pisti menatap satu-satunya teman perempuannya itu dengan tatapan nista. Yamuraiha malah semakin bangga.

"Iya dong, ibu tiri gitu loh!"

Sinbad sama sekali tidak paham dengan pola pikir anak-anak jaman sekarang.

"_Suatu hari, sang Ratu bertanya pada cermin ajaib_—"

Dari sini, Yamuraiha menggeret Spartos dan langsung mengambil alih cerita.

"_Wahai cermin ajab, siapakah yang paling cantik seantero kerajaan ini?"_

Spartos (dan Sinbad) berkeringat dingin. Sang bocah berpotongan Dora itu menoleh galau ke arah Sinbad. Sayangnya sang pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu sama sekali tak (berniat) membantu.

"Wah, celmin ajaibnya hayus jawab jujul lhoo~"

Pisti memperburuk situasi.

Sang bocah naas itu melirik teman-temannya untuk mencari bantuan. Bisa jadi _call friend_ atau _fifty-fifty_ (bukan!). diliriknya Sharrkan yang masih pundung di pojok ruangan, nihil. Masrur pun hanya menatapnya tanpa emosi. Di sebelahnya, Ja'far tersenyum maklum.

Spartos menelan ludahnya. Perkara ini, dia tak bisa berbohong.

"Yang paling cantik… uh… J-Ja'far…"

Eeeaaaa.

Seisi ruangan terpaku.

"SPARTOS JADI SELAMA INI KAMU SUKA SAMA JA'FAR?"

Bukan.

* * *

Singkat kata, setelah terjadi keributan akan skandal cinta Spartos tadi (Ja'far sebagai objek cinta hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa) Sinbad langsung melanjutkan ceritanya. Biarin lah, bukan hal penting. Kalo saingannya cuma bocah macam Spartos, Sinbad yakin kalau Ja'far bakal lebih milih dia.

Narsis. Sotoy pula.

"Ya sudah lah. Intinya_, sang Ibu tiri merasa murka kepada Snow White_—"

"Lha Snow Whitenya salah apa coba kok tahu-tahu emaknya ngamuk?" Sharrkan (yang baru bangkit dari pundung) ikut menimpali. Cepat sekali harga dirinya itu pulih.

"Nggak tau ah, anggap aja si ibu tirinya lagi kumat darah tingginya."

Oh. Oke.

"_Kemudian, sang Ibu tiri menyuruh seorang pemburu untuk membunuh Snow White dan membawakan jantungnya padanya_—yang jadi pemburu sapa nih?" rupanya Sinbad mulai terbawa suasana. Sejak kapan coba tiap karakter harus castingan pemeran?

"Aku."

Sinbad dan kawan-kawan menoleh ke arah pintu. Di ambang sana ada Drakon, yang sedang makan sate kerang dan memanggul sekarung ikan hasil mancing di pundaknya. Beberapa bocah mulai berlarian dan menyambut Drakon dengan bahagia. Biasanya sih nggak begitu, hanya saja hari ini dia pulang dengan membawa makanan.

Ih. Mau nih, sate kerangnya.

(Kesimpulannya, hati seorang bocah itu mudah dimenangkan oleh makanan.)

Sinbad tersenyum polos. Apa tadi? Kalau tidak salah barusan Drakon ngomong sesuatu deh—

"Kerjaannya pemburu di sana membunuh Snow White kan?"

Semua bocah mengangguk berbarengan.

"Yang jadi Snow White Sinbad kan?"

Drakon menyeringai nista.

Sang pemuda ungu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

(Tunggu, sebentar. Sejauh mana Drakon mendengarkan cerita ini? Kok tahu kalo Sinbad yang jadi Snow White—)

Sekarung ikan dalam panggulan berganti menjadi anak panah yang telah siap sedia. Ihh, kayaknya tajam tuh.

Keringat dingin Sinbad makin banyak saja.

Seringai Drakon makin melebar, Sinbad mundur teratur.

"Bentar dulu, Drakon! Ini cuma cerita! Buat apa anak panah itu—HIII!"

"MATI KAU SINBAAAADDD!"

Barangkali kita semua lupa kalau Drakon masih ada dendam kesumat pada Sinbad perkara banyak hal.

Banyak.

* * *

"Drakon-san, kau terlalu berlebihan."

Drakon duduk bersimpuh. Di hadapannya ada si kecil Ja'far yang dari tadi mengoceh—menasihatinya, sementara tangan-tangannya sibuk mengobati luka-luka Sinbad. Sang pemuda ungu mewek kesakitan dengan begitu menyedihkannya.

"Ada bagian lain yang sakit, Sin?"

Diperlakukan dengan lembut, Sinbad makin pede aja. Pemuda ungu itu makin gencar manja-manjaan ke Ja'far. Aji mumpung aja, kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Di saat Ja'far tidak melihat, Drakon mendelik nista ke arah Sinbad. 'Cih, diselametin bocah aja bangga lu!'

"Nah lho, terus ini lanjutan ceritanya gimana?" Yamuraiha menggembungkan pipinya sembari mengangkat si buku cerita naas. Heran saja kok sejak tadi nggak sobek-sobek ini buku, dinistai banyak orang gitu.

Melihat kondisi Sinbad yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita (sang pemuda ungu itu masih terus mewek sembari bergelayutan manja pada tubuh ringkih Ja'far), maka si bocah perak berbaik hati dan melanjutkan membaca kisahnya.

"_Pada saat sang pemburu berhasil memojokkan Snow White, ia tak tega. Mana mungkin ia bisa membunuh gadis sebaik Snow White? Karena rasa belas kasihan itu, sang pemburu melepaskan Snow White dan membawakan jantung binatang sebagai ganti persembahan pada sang Ratu_."

Tak tega? Boong banget tuh.

Ja'far menahan tawa tatkala melihat lecet-lecet di tubuh Sinbad.

Yah, paling tidak Drakon tidak membawa pedang atau tombak atau gergaji atau tongkat pemukul baseball dengan paku-paku di ujungnya(1).

"_Snow White yang sudah tak punya tempat untuk pulang, berlari ke arah pelosok hutan. Di dalam sana, ia bertemu dengan tujuh orang kurcaci_."

"Udah sisa yang lain masuk percan kurcaci saja."

Ja'far, Masrur, Pisti, Sharkkan dan Spartos menoleh ke arah Drakon.

"Kurang om(?), masa kurcacinya cuma 5 doang?" protes Sharrkan.

"…dan aku tidak mau jadi kurcaci." Aura hitam kembali menguar dari tubuh Ja'far. Lah, kali ini kenapa lagi?

"Aku… soalnya kurcaci itu _pendek_."

Ternyata Ja'far ada sensi sama perkara tinggi badan.

"Tsk, ya sudah. Daripada repot, kurcacinya empat aja." Jenius, drakon.

Ja'far tersenyum unyu tanda setuju.

(Bentar, perasaan Spartos tadi udah kebagian peran cermin deh…)

"_Snow White dan keempat kurcaci tersebut hidup bahagia di dalam hutan."_

"_Mereka berbagi tempat tidur—"_

Masrur langsung berlagak tidur menindih Sinbad. Wow, cepat tanggap juga—

(—tapi nggak gitu juga kali.)

"—_berbagi makanan—"_

Dengan pedenya Sharrkan ngecein Sinbad pakai jajanan Pocky. Wew, balas dendam dia.

"—_bekerja sama untuk merawat rumah—"_

Mendadak Spartos datang dengan sekumpulan piring dan gelas bekas pakai. Mau apa dia?

(Dan sekali lagi Spartos, perasaan kamu tadi udah kebagian peran cermin deh…)

"—_dan saling berbagi bersama."_

Terakhir, Pisti merangkul Sinbad dengan penuh cinta—sepertinya beberapa rusuk Sinbad mengeluarkan bunyi 'kratak' barusan. Ah, tapi sudahlah.

"_Namun pada suatu hari, kebahagiaan itu sirna. Sang ratu yang murka menyamar menjadi seorang nenek-nenek, dan ia memberikan apel beracun pada Snow White."_

Yamuraiha panik. Toleh kanan-kiri, namun tak melihat satu pun buah apel di sekitarnya.

Berhubung ia adalah gadis yang kreatif, Yamuraiha mengambil sebelah sandal Sharrkan yang selama ini belum pernah sekalipun dicuci—dan kebetulan banget warnanya semerah apel, agak cokelat kuning-kuning gimana gitu juga sih, nggak tahu habis dibuat injek apa.

Yamuraiha tersenyum bahagia, Sinbad mendelik ngeri.

Oh, tidak. Jangan yang itu, plis. Jangan sandalnya Sharrkan. Sandalnya Ja'far aja, ga pa pa masih wangi lavender kaya kak Nanako(2). Pokoknya jangan sandalnya Sharrkan yang bau tah—

—Yamuraiha kecil kita dengan suksesnya menyumpal mulut Sinbad dengan sebuah sandal nista.

"_Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Snow White memakan apel ranum tersebut—"_

Kedua belah mata Sinbad memutih seketika.

"—_dan ia tertidur tanpa pernah bangun lagi."_

Tepatnya, Sinbad tengah pingsan.

* * *

Ja'far mulai panik.

Sang penyelamat hidupnya (baca: Sinbad) sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan mulut yang tersumpal sandal berbau nista. Masalahnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berbaik hati dan menyelamatkan sang penakluk dungeon tersebut dari tindihan maut. Tidak dengan Drakon yang terlihat bahagia melihat penderitaan Sinbad. Tidak pula dengan para bocah yang kelihatannya sama sekali tak peduli pada nasib sang pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut, apalagi Sharrkan yang menangis meraung-raung karena sandalya yang sudah nista itu makin dinistakan.

Masalahnya, Ja'far adalah bocah yang tahu balas budi.

(Tentu saja. Kalau bukan karena Sinbad, di detik ini pun ia pasti masih akan membunuh orang demi bertahan hidup.)

Karena itu, bocah bersurai perak itu pun memaksakan diri untuk menyentuh sandal merah Sharrkan dan menariknya dari mulut Sinbad (dan demi Tuhan sandal itu melekat kuat sekali di dalam sana) lalu mengembalikan sandal yang kini penuh liur itu kepada Sharrkan.

Tangis Sharrkan sama sekali tidak berhenti, malahan makin menjadi. Itu semua terjadi karena sandalnya telah dikembalikan dalam kondisi yang lebih nista dari sebelumnya.

Ja'far semakin bingung saja.

"Ja'far," sebuah tangan kecil meraih dan menarik bajunya. Masrur rupanya.

"Ceritanya." Lanjutkan.

Sang bocah bermata kelabu itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

"_Keempat kurcaci melakukan segala hal yang mereka bisa untuk membangunkan Snow White, sayangnya segala usaha itu berhasil nihil. Gadis cantik_ (Ja'far berusaha menahan muntah ketika membaca frase tersebut sambil melihat raut nista Sinbad yang tengah pingsan) _tersebut tetap lelap dalam tidur abadinya_."

Para bocah kecil menatap antusias pada Ja'far.

"_Hingga pada suatu hari, datanglah pangeran yang membangunkan Snow White dari tidurnya dengan sebuah kecupan."_

Eaaaaa.

Ada adegan tidak senonoh rupanya.

(Bukan.)

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, siapa yang mau jadi pangeran dan mencium bibir Sinbad yang habis kena sandalnya Sharrkan itu?

"…."

Ja'far mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap nista ke arahnya.

"Ja'far-chan~" Pisti menyentuh pundaknya dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Oh, wow. Ja'far seolah melihat setan barusan.

"Tinggal Ja'far-kun yang belum dapat peran kan ya?" Yamuraiha ikut tersenyum maniscoret seram. Oh, oke. Sepertinya Ja'far tahu ini akan mengarah ke mana…

"_Daijoubu_, Ja'far-niichan." Si kecil Masrur menyentuh jemari Ja'far, seolah menyalurkan kumpulan keberanian melalui sentuhan ringan tersebut. "Peran pangeran kan masih cowok, jadi nggak pa pa."

Masrur, bukan itu masalahnya.

Wajah Ja'far menjadi jelek seketika. Kalau begini jadinya, tahu begitu tadi dia ambil peran kurcaci saja sekalian. Masa dia harus jadi pangeran—oke, jadi pangeran sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya. Masalahnya, sekarang ia harus jadi pangeran yang akan mencium dan membangunkan Snow White dari tidurnya.

Dengan kata lain, mencium Sinbad.

Mencium mulut Sinbad yang baru saja tersumpal oleh sandal Sharrkan.

Ja'far terdiam, konflik batin menderanya. Sayangnya para bocah kecil kita bukanlah anak-anak yang sabar menunggu. Dengan begitu _epic_-nya, Pisti mendorong tubuh Ja'far dari belakang. Walhasil, sang bocah perak tersebut terjatuh dan menindih jasad Sinbad. Bibir tipisnya berakhir pada—

—kening Sinbad.

Dalam hati, Ja'far selebrasi. 'Untung nggak kena bibir bekas sandal.'

"Dan ajaibnya, Snow White kita beneran bangun." Komentar Drakon saat menyadari Sinbad yang mulai membuka mata. Well, kekuatan cinta—mungkin.

Masalahnya, Sinbad yang baru saja terbangun menjadi makin parno saat mendapati Ja'far yang telah menindihnya dengan pose tidak senonoh.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar."

Dan mendapati Ja'far yang dengan begitu polosnya menatap ke arahnya dan bertanya, Sinbad merasa makin salting. Demi apa, seorang Ja'far merangkak di atasnya dalam keadaan sadar begini? Dengan kedua tangan yang terpasrah di atas dadanya dan sepasang kaki yang terkulai di antara tubuhnya sementara pinggangnya menindih bagian—

—Sinbad, jangan mesum deh. Ini bukan fanfic dewasa.

Namun Sinbad terlanjur ge er.

"Ja'far akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku juga~" Dengan begitu percaya dirinya, Sinbad memeluk Ja'far dengan erat seraya menggosok-gosokkan pipi mereka. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Terlalu bahagia sampai tidak menyadari adanya urat kepala yang berdenyut emosi di kening Ja'far, dan terlalu bahagia untuk sadar akan sepasang _balalark sei_ yang sudah teracung begitu saja.

'BLETAKK!'

Kena telak, di kepala. Untung kena sisi tumpulnya, bukan sisi tajam pisau Ja'far.

Walhasil, Sinbad pingsan lagi.

"_Dan karena si Snow White yang berbuat tidak senonoh telah dilenyapkan oleh sang pangeran, maka cerita pun berakhir bahagia_." Sambil menguap, Drakon menutup cerita. "Ayo, semuanya. Ini sudah waktunya tidur."

Dan kisah abal ini pun berakhir begitu saja.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Omake:**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian…

"Oh!"

"Hm? Ada apa, Ja'far?"

Sang pria dengan penutup kepala melambaikan tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa Sin, cuma menemukan buku lama."

Sinbad menatap sampul buku yang dipegang sang penasihat Sindria.

"Snow White? Yang kayak lontong warna putih yang suka lompat-lompat itu ya?"

"Sin," Ja'far menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa rasanya agak _déjà vu_.

"Kalau yang itu namanya Pocong, bukan Snow White."

Jauh kali mas.

* * *

"_Terus kalau buku 'Kumpulan Lagu Anak-anak Indonesia' ini apaan? Buku lagu enka?"_

"_Bukan Sin. Dan tolong, yang itu cerita di fanfic lain."_ (3)

* * *

**(1) Irisu Syndrome, horoge sederhana yang mana tokoh (mungkin) utamanya bawa-bawa tongkat baseball yang dipakuin.**

**(2) Kak Nanako dari Crayon Shinchan, kaos kakinya wangi lavender.**

**(3) Fic Balonku. Maaf, keceplosan ngetik begitu saja.**

* * *

**A/N: Fanfic kedua di Magi? Uh, sungguh maafkan saya. Dilihat dari diksinya, ini ancur. Banget. Dan ketika saya membaca ini, semua karakter seolah ternistakan. Dan saya nggak bisa mengelak. Maafkan saya, srsly. #sujud**

**Untuk storywise, di sini Sinbad umurnya 19 tahun, Ja'far 15 tahun, dan yang lain mengikuti XDD**

**Dan tentu saja kondisi Sinbad dan jenderalnya di sini murni headcanon, saya belum tahu cerita masa lalunya Sinbad yang bener itu kaya apa.**

**Sekali lagi, maafkan saya.**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
